


So Greedy

by evanderblake



Series: The Giveaway Project [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Reader-Insert, Smut, genderless reader, handjob, porn with no plot, straight up porn, sub!dan, this is technically a request but it’s also self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: You decide to surprise Dan at his hotel while he’s on tour.





	So Greedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AciidHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/gifts).



> This is fic #4 in The Giveaway Series! For @aciid—heart on Tumblr!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @friendevan

Dan’s hands were pinned down on either side of his head, breathing hot and heavy as you pressed against him, your lips locking with his in a breathtakingly sweet kiss.

These were the moments you would have died for; just the two of you, trapped in a hotel overlooking a big city, the purple-ish hue emanating off the buildings the only thing illuminating your room, picking him apart bit by bit. The tour had been hectic, and you’d missed each other like crazy. The air was knocked out of Dan’s lungs when he opened the hotel door to find you standing there with flowers and a family size bag of skittles.

It was cheesy, sure. But Dan lived for cheesy stuff, and you knew that full-well.

Of course, formalities didn’t last long. Brian decided to rent another hotel room, being as accommodating as possible while still teasing the hell out of both of you. You could only stay for one night, and Brian wasn’t an idiot.

Once you had the room to yourselves, there was a short moment were you kept up a normal conversation, trying to catch Dan up on what had been happening with you since he’d left, and him telling you about all their crazy antics they’d experienced on tour thus far.

And then you were just… kissing. Slowly at first, passionately, trying to savor every detail, to burn the moment into your memory as it would be quite a while until you were reunited again. You were gentle, something Dan wasn’t familiar with, but it made him melt against you. You kept pushing him back until his back was flush against the wall, Dan deteriorating into a whiny, needy mess, moaning at every nip, every tug of his hair, every kiss against his neck. You kept tugging at the bottom of his shirt, trying to tell him you wanted it off, but he was pretending not to notice, savoring his few moments he had of control before you took over. It wasn’t long until he gave in and his shirt was over head head and in a heap on the floor.

Your shirt came off too, almost faster than his, and you were quick to explore the new territory before you. Though it had been a couple weeks since you’d last been together, he still had light bruises covering his chest and torso.

You found a particular bruise that had nearly faded and bit down hard, sucking and licking and watching him fall apart beneath you.

“Remember I’ve gotta - _ah!_ \- gotta show this skin tomorrow,” he moaned, though his actions contradicted his statement, pulling you closer to him, a hand weaving through your hair and holding you in place as he rolled his hips forward, grinding against your leg.

Your lips moved back up to meet his, kissing him harder than before, biting his lip as your hands moved up to his nipples, lightly brushing over the sensitive nubs. His hands were suddenly wrapped around your wrists as he shuddered and moaned beneath you.

“Oh no, we can’t have that, baby,” you chastised before pinning his hands against the wall. “Be a good boy for me and behave.” You placed a final peck on his lips before moving down his neck, his chest, to finally pull one of his nipples into your mouth, toying with it and reveling in the way Dan suddenly lost control, the noises he was making were purely pornographic and the way he writhed against the wall made your stomach twist with arousal and desire.

“Pl-please, don’t tease me,” Dan begged, his voice barely above a whisper.

You stood back up, looking into his half-lidded eyes just inches from yours. “Why don’t you get on the bed, baby. I wanna see that pretty little ass of yours,” you growled before nipping at his ear.

He shivered, a full-body shiver that you can feel against your bare chest, but obeyed quietly and made his way over to the bed, kicking his pants and boxers off in the process. It wasn’t his first time, and he knew where your mind was headed, so he knelt on his hands and knees, his ass stuck up in the air, waiting patiently.

God, that was hot.

You ran your hand over the curve of his ass, squeezing gently and listening to the quiet gasps that were tumbling out of his mouth. You opened the bedside table to find that Dan had already placed a bottle of lube and a couple toys in there. You made a noise of teasing disapproval.

“Really Danny? Even when you’re sharing a room with Brian? You’re such a slut that you can’t go one night without fucking yourself,” you muttered as you poured a liberal amount of lube on your finger. “You missed my cock that much, baby?”

You didn’t give him a chance to answer, because as soon as he opened his mouth to respond your finger was teasing his asshole, drawing light circles around the tight ring of muscle, causing Dan to drop to his elbows and moan shakily into the comforter.

And then you were pressing your finger inside and... jesus, he was so tight.

It made your knees go weak.

“ _Fuck_...” Dan breathed out as he gripped the blanket beneath him, pushing back against you slightly, trying to get more inside himself. With every movement of your finger, there was a lilty moan falling from Dan’s lips as he clutched the blanket in his hands.

When you pressed in a second finger, arched his back, whining and groaning as you started to thrust deeper, searching for his prostate.

“Please, _please_ give me more, I can take it,” Dan breathed as he pressed back against you hand.

You smile at how needy he was, how teasing him just a little bit can break him down within moments. It was beautiful to watch.

You pulled your fingers out and watched him shake and writhe. “God, please… don’t… I need it, baby…”

He couldn’t see you picking out one of the dildos from the drawer and slicking it up. 

You ran a hand over his asscheek and gripped it tightly, causing the older man to yelp. “What do you need? Be specific, otherwise I don’t think I can help,” you answered him with a sly grin. 

His cock was already leaking onto the bed below and you wanted so desperately to wreck him, to make him scream your name, to make him come harder than he ever had before. 

But first, he needed to ask for it. Beg for it. 

“I need… something. Anything. Inside me,” he whispered, the redness in his face blooming down to his chest and shoulders. 

You reached forward and wove a hand into his hair, pulling it so he was back on his hands. You could see his face, how desperate he looked. “So greedy. You’re such a little cumslut, you know that? Can’t even last a month without sending me pictures, asking me to fuck you. Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you?” 

You started pressing the toy against his hole, pressing lightly, but not enough for it to make its way inside. “Please, _please_ fuck me. I need it.”

And slowly you inched the dildo inside him. The instant wave of relief and pleasure that washed over him was visible as you saw a shiver run up his spine as he dropped down to press his forehead against the bed, his hands weaving into his hair as he let out a low, drawn out moan. 

You stopped your movement for just a minute after the dildo was all the way in, allowing Dan to adjust to the stretch; it really didn’t compare to your fingers. You waited until you saw him starting to roll his hips experimentally, breathing hard against the bedding. 

Slowly, you started to pull out only to plunge back in deeper, experimenting with the angle until he started to pant heavily, his cock twitching against his stomach as you nudged his prostate with excruciatingly delicate movements. 

He was biting his lip, trying to stifle the noises that would have otherwise been pouring out of him like a mantra, but as you started speeding up your thrusts, all restraint was forgotten and his delicious groans and gasps filled the air. 

He was starting to get close, you could tell that much. The tip of his cock was starting to leak, staining the bedspread below, one hand was gripping the sheets, holding on for dear life, while the other tugged at his hair, pushing him closer to the edge. His moans were getting louder and he was practically shouting your name, begging for release. 

A release that you knew would be… a bit delayed. Your thrusting started to slow until you pulled the toy out all the way. The needy whines and groans that filled the room we’re starting to sound musical, as most things did with Dan, you’d learned. You rummaged through the end table drawer until you found a pretty pink vibrator, Dan’s personal favorite, and started to slick it up with lube. You took your time, too, watching how Dan was inching backward, shoving his ass further back, searching for something, anything, to fill him. 

“So needy…” you scolded, rubbing his lower back gently. “Lay on your back, baby. I wanna see your pretty face when I make you come.”

Dan shuddered, but still obeyed. He sprawled our on his back, shoving a pillow under his hips to make things a little easier, and spreading his legs wide. He looked… a little embarrassed, like he was realizing how desperate he seemed. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me,” you praised as you leaned down to kiss along waist. He rolled his hips up to meet your touch, searching for friction of any kind to provide a little relief to his leaking cock.

“Please, please…” he was whispering, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of your hair.

“What do you want, Danny?” you murmured against his skin, bringing the vibe up to tease against his hole.

“Aah please, please let me come, I need it,” he whined pulling harder at your hair. 

You kissed along his hips as you inched the vibe inside him and turned it on, pressing directly on his prostate. The reaction was immediate, his back arching off the bed and his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. With your free hand you took is stiff cock in your grasp and started to pump it slowly.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come, I’m so close, please let me come,” Dan begged, his body starting to shake violently as he tried to hold himself together. 

You pressed against him, leaning up so your lips could meet again, feeling Dan’s moans against your lips. You pulled back, leaning in close to his ear.

“Come, Danny.”

And god, did he ever. It was similar to that of a volcano. Just how pent up he had been became obvious with the shout he let out as come spilled over your fingers, shooting up on his chest, even some managing to hit his face. He was gripping at the sheets wildly, his hips bucking up into each wave of pleasure that pulsated through him. 

It was starting to become too much, overstimulation beginning to set in as wordless groans and grunts came from his mouth. He couldn’t form any words besides your name, whispering it in between moans that were beginning to sound pained. 

You decided he’d had enough and released his cock, now becoming soft, and pulled the vibe out, clicking it off and resting it on the table. 

You laid on the bed next to him, wrapping your arms around him despite the ropes of come that covered his midsection. “Do you need anything baby?”

He smiled sleepily and shook his head.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up,” you whispered against his temple before kissing his head gently.

“Mmm okay.”


End file.
